


Life savers

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean/Lucifer, Fluff and Humor, Lucifer Redemption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Four times Lucifer saved Dean and one where Dean saved Luci.





	Life savers

**1**

 

Dean ran as fast as he could from his Baby Impala. It was freaking Possessed by a ghost.  _Again_. 

 

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Sam was indeed laughing. The ghost was a child after all and was eight. Dean felt sorry and all that the kid died but really wanted to punched him. 

 

"ANY DAY NOW." Dean was waiting for Sam to burn the damn bones. Dean yelled when something grabbed him. 

 

"Calm down Doll." Lucifer had his arms over Dean, the Impala lights were shining on the both of them and the car was getting closer. 

 

With a snap of Lucifer's fingers, the car stopped and the bones were on fire. Dean sighed and leaned into Lucifer.

 

"Next time there's a ghost, I'm sending them right to Sam." Dean said, Lucifer chuckled. 

 

**2**

  

"Split up!" Dean and Sam were getting hunted by Hell Hounds, they might have pissed off Some demons.

 

Dean went left and Sam went right, Dean jumped over a fallen tree and continued running. Hell Hounds and Dean did NOT mix as all, he hated them and most of them dislike him. 

 

Dean ducked through the trees that were in his way when something caught him but his shirt. "Seriously?!" Dean tugged at his shirt and tried to get unstuck. 

 

Dena heard the Hell Hounds footsteps get louder and soon the growling felt like it was right behind him.

 

Dean turned slowly and seen the markings on the mud. "Uh oh." 

 

"You and Hell Hounds...Maybe I should of made sure their would of been some tiny puppy Hell Hounds." The voice scared Dean and he almost jumped into the Hell Hound! 

 

Dean turned around and came face to face with Lucifer. He of course was grinning, "So how was your day?" Dean rolled his eyes and Lucifer's question.

 

"Just great, yours?" Dean replied, "Oh not too bad. Better now that I've seen you~" Lucifer snapped his fingers and they were both in the Impala. 

 

"I'll see you later Doll!" Lucifer leaned in and kissed Dean's cheek before disappearing and Sam appearing next to Dean.

 

**3**

 

Today was seriously terrible. Dean almost got hit by a car, a bunch of demons and Vampires are popping up and Sam is sick so Dean is hunting alone today.

 

"ASSHOLE!" Dean screamed, catching the attention of a Demon. The demons looked at him and glared. 

 

The demon began walking forward when it suddenly came to a stop. It looked down and seen a devils trap, Dean smirked. "You didn't even notice." Dean used Ruby's Knife to gank the Demon. 

 

Dean twirled the knife and hummed when he seen other demons suddenly come out of the shadows. Dean groaned, "I can't get a break..." Dean seen there were about four demons- 

 

He was grabbed from behind by two pairs of arms...Never mind, six demons! Dean was slammed back into the ground and he dropped Ruby's Knife. 

 

"And you didn't even Notice our trap." One of the demons sneered. Dean sighed, "Oh shut it there, old lady." The demon had taken a 70 something year old lady's body. 

 

The demons growled and punched him a few times. Another one picked up the fallen blade, some Blood dripped out of Dean's mouth. "Hm." It grinned and held the blade above Dean's eye.

 

"Can't hunt if you can't see." The blade got closer and Dean kicked the demon in the gut and tried to jolt out of the demons hold. 

 

"Hold him down you morons!" The old lady demons yelled, They grabbed his head and held his head still. Dean tried to struggle but heard someone speak.

 

"Dean, you always are picking fights aren't you?" Dean has never been more happy to hear that voice, or well, the voice of Lucifer.

 

"Nope, mind helping?" Dean glanced at Lucifer, Lucifer tapped his cheek. "Can I get a kiss after words?" He asked, the demons looked confused.

 

"...Maybe." Lucifer snapped his fingers rather quickly, he held out his hand and helps Dean up. Lucifer pushed Dean into the wall closes to them, "I heard a maybe~?" Dean almost facepalmed if not for being pinned to the wall. 

 

"Just shut it." Dean leaned in and kissed Lucifer. Lucifer put one of his arms around Dean and put one around Dean's waist.

 

Lucifer licked away the blood from Dean's Mouth and his hand snaked down Dean's waist when they both heard footsteps.

 

Dean pulled back and Lucifer nuzzles his face into Dean's neck, "Cas is here." With that Lucifer disappeared and Castiel walked in. "Dean!" Castiel marched over to Dean and teleported them to The hotel where a sick Sam is.

 

**4**

 

Dean was laying down in the Hotel's bed, they just got back from a witch hunt and bboth brothers were tired but obviously They could get some rest because ANOTHER damn Witch followed them!

 

The Witch was pissed off, the new witch and the dead witch were 'besties'. Now the witch was trying to bring the whole Hotel down on top of them and every time they tried to leave they just appeared right back in their beds.

 

"This Not how I wanted to go out!" Dean yelled, the ground shook as Dean and Sam held onto the beds and walls.

 

"Same here!" Sam gripped on the bedpost, Dean tried to stand but everything started to fall over. "Sam, you might wanna move!" The roof started to come down and Sam rolled.

 

"Dean look out!" Dean looked up and seen the TV come flying at him. He ducked down but a chunk of the roof slammed down on him. 

 

Dean's head hit the ground, blood drilled from his head and he groaned. The walls started to crack, There was a loud scream that stopped it all. Sam jumped up and helped Dean up.

 

Dean held his head and Lucifer appeared in front of them. "We really need to stop meeting like this." Dean smirked, "I thought you liked seeing me though?"

 

Lucifer touched his face and healed his head, "Trust me I do but I'd rather see you somewhere else~!" Sam blinked and took some steps back.

 

"I'm going to pretend like I'm not hearing any of this..." Lucifer fixed the room and laughed, "Awww but we're adorable!" Lucifer wrapped his arm over Dean and winked. Sam sighed and flopped back into his bed.

 

**_ 5  _ **

 

Lucifer was kneeling on the ground, blood created a small puddle under him as his side Was stabbed by an Archangel blade. Lucifer wasn't worried since he was going to die either way.

 

"M-Michael." His brother Michael stood above him, his Lance in his hands. Lucifer felt the tears run down his face as he looked up at his brother.

 

"Goodbye Lucifer." Lucifer shook, he didn't want to die and certainly didn't want to fight Michael but Michael, He Refuses to even listen to Lucifer now.

 

"Goodbye Michael...." Lucifer closed his eyes, more tears leaked out. Michael raised his Lance and aimed at Lucifer's heart. 

 

"Hey!" Lucifer's eyes snapped open, he and Michael turned to see Dean Winchester, who was holding a bottle. Lucifer's eyes got blurry, wishing Dean couldn't see him like this.

 

"Bye Asshat!" Dean threw the bottle at Michael and he bursted into flames. Dean ran at Lucifer and picked him up. "Come on before he gets back."

 

Dean carried Lucifer out of the building and there Sam waited, Dean ran pass him. "Let's go!" Lucifer looked at Dean, he gently reached out and touched Sam. They all teleported inside of a mansion. 

 

"Whoa..." They looked around, "M-Michael can't find us here." Dean put Lucifer Down on the couch. "Looks like I'm finally the one saving you." Dean said and Sam walked out of the room.

 

When Lucifer didn't say anything Dean frowned, Lucifer was looking down and the tears didn't look like they were going to stop.

 

"Lucifer?" Dean put his hand under Lucifer's chin and brought his head up to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay?" Dean asked. Lucifer slowly shook his head and wrapped his arms around Dean.

 

"I tried to talk to Michael, h-he didn't want to listen to me...." Dean sighed, "Well than that's just Michael being a 'Good dickhead son'." Lucifer snored, he Snapped his fingers and healed his wounds.

 

"Like always." Dean relaxed and let Lucifer pull him down. "How about you and me stay away from Almost dying for awhile?" Dean asks, feeling Lucifer's arms tighten around him. "

 

"Sounds good, maybe we should go to Hawaii. I can see you in a coconut Bra and grass shirt." Lucifer said and smirked, he pictured that and almost started to drool.

 

Dean falsely laughed, "Yeah that's not going to happen. Like  _Ever_." 


End file.
